A Talk
by auburn-haired-sadist-XD
Summary: The Higher Powers may be the ones in charge, but that doesn't mean that Hank doesn't have any authority...... Madness Combat fanfic. Rated for excessive swearing.


A/N: This is kinda like an unofficial sequel to CountSheep's "The Powers That Be" (which I suggest reading before you read this!). At the end of the story, when Hank says that he's going to have a "talk" with the Higher Powers, I just couldn't stop giggling at this mental image of Hank bursting in and telling them off, then getting his way. Like he's the one person who the_ all-mighty _and _all-knowing _Higher Powers wouldn't _dare _question. XD That image finally took form in this crappy little fic. ^^; Enjoy! :D

Dedicated to CountSheep, since I basically stole the idea from one of her stories anyways. XD And as an added warning; it's super short, so don't expect a lot. ^^;

(Madness Combat is copyrighted to Matt "Krinkels" Jolly)

* * *

Nobody stopped him as he walked down the long hallway to the door at the far end. His stride was casual yet confident; no worry was in him whatsoever. He was the only one who could be like that, despite knowing full well where he was going. He didn't even knock as he walked into the room.

"Hank," they said with a small nod of acknowledgement.

Hank returned it with his own curt nod. "I think you know why I'm here."

"But of course."

Hank remained silent for a minute, his gaze narrowed as he waited to see if they had anything to add. They didn't.

"Care to explain?"

"Hank, you know full well the reason why we can't let them stay together. You act like you're surprised."

"Tch, figures," he said, a look of annoyance on his face as he rolled his eyes. "You guys just can't leave well enough alone, can you?"

"We do what has to be done," they calmly insisted.

"No, you do what you _think _has to be done. And I can tell you right now that this isn't."

"Must you always question us?"

Hank gave a harsh laugh. "Only when I have to. Really, what the hell are you guys _thinking_? They're both already fucked up in the head enough as it is. How the hell is this supposed to help?"

The Higher Powers glared at the darkly-clad man. "We can't let the mental well-being of two agents get in the way of all that's been worked for. Relationships amongst agents are discouraged. You know-"

"Oh, don't you _dare _pull that shit out on me; when Sanford and _I _were together, you guys didn't do a fuckin' thing. Explain that."

They didn't, but instead remained silent. Hank crossed his arms over his chest victoriously. "Exactly."

"When they're on missions, all they do is worry about each other," they finally said, unwilling to let Hank win. "It ruins their focus."

"Bullshit. All of their missions have gone completely fine."

"For now."

"'For now?' Are you fuckin' serious? You're honestly going to split them up for something that _might _happen; where's the logic in that?"

"There is complete logic-"

"No, ya know what? I don't care. I'm done with this conversation. If they start screwing up their missions, then I won't say anything if you guys decide to be jackasses. But right now, there's absolutely_ no goddamn reason _for you to split those two up. You guys know what I'm here for, and I suggest that you guys do what I ask while it's still just friendly advice."

He turned and began to walk towards the door. Their outrage at his impertinence was practically tangible in the air. "You're not the one who's in charge here!" they screamed at him furiously. "We made you what you are, and we can just as easily take it all back!!!"

Hank froze, and for a moment, they thought that they had finally gotten to him. Their hopes were dashed, however, when Hank turned back his head, his mangled jaw in the form of a wide smirk. "You're right; I'm not the one in charge here, and if things stay the way they should, I never will be. But ya know, let's face it; without me, this place would be shit. It's your call." And with that, he left, leaving what were some of the most powerful beings in the universe feeling tired and defeated behind him.

* * *

A/N: This time, I was in the shower when I thought this up, and I still didn't get to my laptop in time! :D Still, I saved a lot more of it than last time, so that's good. XD

Things That Were Lost: Originally, Hank was going to be a lot angrier throughout the whole thing. Like, _totally _pissed off. And the Higher Powers were going to have more excuses. Basically, there was more overall dialouge, which made it a much better story! :D But alas; I shall be thankful with what I have!

Please leave a review, if it's not too much trouble!~ ;D


End file.
